Lessons of Love and Life
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Based on recent episodes, with a different twist ETG
1. Default Chapter

**Realizations**

"Oh my God, Gwen." Ivy said suddenly, her eyes popping out.

"Mom, what is it?" Turning around, Ethan watched as his wife Gwen struck the back of his true love, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

"AHH!!!!" Theresa screamed as Ethan caught her in his arms. "Gwen, what the hell did you do?"

"I had to do it, Ethan, I had to get rid of her once and for all." Gwen said in a trance like state.

"Mother, call for help." Ethan said as he tried to feel Theresa's pulse. _God, Theresa, don't die on me..not now when we have our baby girl…please…_

"Move out of the way!" The doctors screamed as they rushed down the hall with a bed for Theresa.

"Please, save her, whatever you do, just save her." Ethan begged as he watched Theresa be wheeled away. Turning to his wife, he watched as she sat motionless on the chair.

"Gwen, what possessed you to do this to Theresa?"

"I had to, Ethan, she stole my baby from me. She needed to die. The voices told me to kill her."

"Voices? What are you talking about, Gwen?" Ivy asked as she sat next to Gwen, a worried look on her face."

"God, this can't be happening. Not now." Ethan said as he walked back and forth.

"Ethan, it's okay, Theresa is out of our lives now. We can be happy!" Gwen said as she watched her husband.

Ethan just looked at her. "Gwen, you may have killed Theresa. You could go to jail!"

Suddenly, the police showed up. "We got a call saying a woman was stabbed."

"Look guys, you can't take my wife away, not right now. It was all an accident."

"Buddy, we're just doing our job."

"My father is the Chief of Police, surely, you can wait until things settle down before doing anything?"

"Sorry, sir, we have to follow procedure."

"Take me, I did it. I killed Theresa. I had to do it." Gwen suddenly said as she walked toward the cops.

"Honey, no, don't do this." Ethan pleaded, holding back his wife.

"I have to, Ethan. I have to."

Ethan watched helplessly as Gwen was taken away by the police. Walking back and forth again, Ethan didn't know what to do. "My God, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. How could Gwen have done this to Theresa? I could loose Theresa, and then my little girl won't have a mother. God, what am I going to do? Please, God, let Theresa live…I need her in my life…I love her…God, I admit it! I love her so much it's killing me. Please, don't let her die."

"Ethan, what did you just say?" Ivy suddenly asked as she walked back into the waiting room.

"Mom."

"No. Did you just say you loved Theresa?"

Knowing he couldn't lie to his mother, Ethan sighed, "Yes, mom. I love Theresa. She is the woman I'm supposed to have been with all this time. I need her to live to show her that we can be the family we always wanted."

"But, Ethan, you are married to Gwen."

"Mother, you and I both know the main reason why I married Gwen. She was pregnant with my child."

"Yes, the child that Theresa made her loose."

"Mother, please, you know it was not Theresa's fault."

"Oh? Then was it not Theresa's fault that the tabloid learned my secret?"

"Mother, I know Theresa wasn't the one that sent the tabloid that information, and if you look deep inside yourself, you'll realize that too. Theresa loved, and still loves, me. She would not have stooped so low as to reveal your secret to win me back. You used to adore her, and then you hated her."

"Well, Ethan, I just wanted…"

"What you want doesn't matter, Mom. This is MY life. It's about damn time I step up and really take a hold of what I want. And what I want is to be a family with Theresa, Little Ethan, and my little girl. Don't you see, mom? Theresa made me happy always. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do with myself."

Ivy watched as Ethan ran his fingers through his hair, while walking back and forth in the waiting room. "Do you really love Theresa, Ethan?"

Ethan stopped and looked at his mother. "Despite everything we've been through, yes, I do. She is my other half, mom, I mean you of all people should realize that. Theresa stopped at nothing to want to be with me, just like you stopped at nothing to be reunited with dad. Don't you see, mom? Theresa is my soul mate. I love her. I really, truly, love her."

Ivy takes a deep breath as she watches her son. _God, he is in love with her. What have I done? How could I have been so cruel to Theresa?_

"Ethan, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I did against Theresa. Please, Ethan, you have my blessing. Go and be with Theresa."

"Even if it means ending my marriage to Gwen?"

"You can't make the same mistake I did by being in a loveless marriage. Please, Ethan, just do the right thing."

**Coming Up**

Ethan sees a comatose Theresa…will he be able to bring her back?

**Please R/R**


	2. Please Come Back

**Please Come Back**

"The right thing is for me to be with Theresa, mom. Can you accept that?"

"Is this really what you want, Ethan?"

Nodding, Ethan just looks at Ivy. "Mom, this is what I should have always had. I was just too blind not to see it."

Taking his hand, Ivy caresses his cheek slowly, "Then Ethan, you have my blessing to be with Theresa."

"Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome. Why don't I leave you now, and I'll go and call her family if you want?"

"Yes, please."

While Ivy goes to use the payphone, Ethan sits back down in the waiting room, and prays. "God, I know this is long overdue. I need your help. I was such a fool to have walked away from my relationship with Theresa. All I wanted to do was the right thing by Gwen, and Sarah. I thought being with them would have made things right. Then, Sarah died. It was my fault. All because I went back to Theresa. God, she has this hold on me. I don't even know how to explain it. But now, now I see what she meant about Gwen. Gwen needs help. She should have never stabbed Theresa. I know she was angry at her, but still. Now…now I know finally what I need to do. I need to stand by Theresa and my little girl. Please, god, don't take these two women out of my life. I need them more than my next breath. Please God, just show me the way."

"Mr. Winthrop?" A voice suddenly calls.

Ethan looks up and sees the doctor. "Doctor. Is Theresa alright?"

Sighing, the doctor motions Ethan to sit down. "We've done all we can do. It's up to God now. We were able to close the wound, but she lost a lot of blood. She's in a coma right now. The next 48 hours are critical."

Shuddering, Ethan looks at the doctor, "May I see her, please?"

"Yes, I'll bring you to her room."

Walking next to the doctor, Ethan hangs his head low, as he continues to pray silently. _Let Theresa live, God, just please let her live. _"This way, Mr. Winthrop." The doctor points to a room. "She's in there. You only have a few minutes."

"Thank you." Taking a deep breath, Ethan opens the door, and gasps at the sight. Slowly, Ethan makes his way next to Theresa's bedside, where he sees tubes hooked up to her. Taking a seat next to the bed, Ethan slowly grasps her hand. "Well, it seems that we've been through this before, haven't we?" He says as he thinks back to an earlier time of their relationship…

**Flashback**

"_Theresa, I love you. I do. I honestly love you." Ethan said as he held Theresa in his arms. Please, come back to me." He said as he leaned in to kiss Theresa's lips._

**Present**

"That night, when you were in the motorcycle accident, I thought I lost you. But, my love brought you back to me. Now, I just hope it can do the same. Theresa, I am sorry for everything I have put you through. You have to believe me. This was never supposed to have happened. It should have been us, Theresa. It should have always been us together. We should have been the family that we both wanted. I realize that now. Gwen should have never done what she did to you. She wasn't thinking straight, she's sick, I realize that now. God, how could I have been so stupid, Theresa? All I wanted was you…you and I together, the way fate wanted it to be."

Pausing, Ethan smiles as he realizes he is talking like Theresa. "You were right, little lady. Fate meant for us to be together. Now, I know that you're the only woman for me, Theresa. I won't let you die. Not when we have so much living to do. You, me, and our children. You gave me a beautiful little girl, Theresa, our little girl! And little Ethan…I can't let them grow up without their mother. They need you, Theresa, just like I need you. Please, baby, please come back to us. Please. I love you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I love you more than my next breath. I refuse to live without you for the rest of my life."

**Inside Theresa's mind**

"_God, he does want to be with me! I need to find some way to show Ethan that I'm still here….god, please…let me give Ethan some sign that I love him…please.._

**Present**

As Ethan holds Theresa's hand, he suddenly feels her finger move against his. "That's it, baby, come back to me, and our life." He watches for any sign from her face, but sees none.

"Was I just imagining that? No, that's impossible. I know she moved. I know it! God, I have to find some way to bring her back to me..but what?"

Suddenly, Ethan comes up with the perfect way to bring Theresa back to him. "That's it!" Kissing Theresa's lips slowly, Ethan whispers "I'll bring you back, my love. I promise."

**Coming Up**

Ethan holds his daughter for the first time

Will Ethan's plan bring Theresa back? 

Please R/R


	3. Life’s Little Treasures

**Life's Little Treasures**

Kissing Theresa's hand, Ethan slowly makes his way out of her room, and heads back toward the NICU. "How is she?" Ivy asks.

"I told her I loved her, and that I needed her to come back. I thought I felt her hand move in mine, but maybe that was just my imagination."

"I called your dad, and Pilar. They're on the way."

"Thanks, mom. Has there been any word on Gwen?"

Sighing, Ivy shakes her head. "According to the police, she is walking back and forth in her cell, mumbling the words "my baby."

Shaking his head, Ethan ponders, "I still can't believe all this happened. It feels like a nightmare."

"I know, honey. But, now you can begin to mend the pieces back together. And one way is by that." Ivy says as she points toward the NICU.

Moving toward the NICU window, Ethan spots his little girl. "I think I have a plan to help Theresa come back."

"What's that, Ethan?"

Smiling, Ethan points to the NICU. "Our daughter. I just hope I can arrange it somehow for her to be taken out of there.

"I'm sure they can work out something, given the circumstances"

As if on cue, a doctor comes out of the NICU. "Are you the Winthrop baby's father?"

"Yes, doctor, I am. Is there something wrong with her?"

Smiling, the doctor shakes his head. "Not at all, I just wanted to let you know that she is now healthy enough to be moved to the main nursery. You can get to hold her in a few minutes, if you want?"

Nodding, Ethan wipes a tear from his eye. "I would love nothing more."

"Alright, I'll let the nurse know."

Once the doctor leaves, Ethan looks at Ivy. "She's going to make it! My god, my little girl is going to live!"

"She's a fighter…just like her mom." Ivy says as she lies a hand on Ethan's back. 

"My little girl is going to be the key I need to bring Theresa back, Mom, I just know it."

After the baby is brought to the nursery, Ethan smiles as he watches her through the window. "My little girl. God, how is it possible I can love you already so much?"

"Mr. Winthrop, would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asks as she comes out of the nursery.

"I'd love to."

"Alright, come with me, and we can arrange that." Walking with the nurse, Ethan sits on a rocking chair inside the nursery as the nurse places his daughter into his arms.

Smiling down at the little girl, Ethan runs his finger down the side of her cheek. "My beautiful baby girl. You have your mother's nose…my eyes….my god, you are so beautiful." Ethan holds his daughter close in his arms, as he thinks about what a miracle she is.

"You, my baby girl, are going to bring your mommy back to us. I just know it." He says as he rocks the baby slowly.

**Coming Up**

Ethan brings the baby to Theresa…will she wake up?

**Please R/R**


	4. Bringing You Back To Me

**Bringing You Back To Me**

Rocking his little girl in his arms, Ethan prays that she will be the key to bringing Theresa back. "God, this little girl is a gift of love. Please, let her be able to bring her mommy back to all of us."

As the nurse walks by, Ethan stops her. "Nurse, I was wondering, could it be possible for me to take my little girl to see her mother? I know her mother is in a coma right now, but I was hoping that her baby would help bring her out of it."

The nurse nods. "I've heard stories that new mothers can sense their baby close by, even when they're sleeping. Of course you may bring your daughter to her mother."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Careful so as to not harm the baby, Ethan gets up and slowly makes his way out of the nursery. As he closes the door, he sees Pilar and Ivy waiting for him,

"Oh, Ethan, is that my granddaughter?" Ivy asks as she sees her grandchild.

"Yeah, mom, it's my little princess." Ethan says as he smiles down at his daughter.

"Ethan, she's beautiful. How is my Theresa?" Pilar asks.

"Pilar, I'm hoping with any luck that Theresa will be back to us soon. And this beautiful little girl is going to help me do that. I'm going to bring our daughter to Theresa, and hope and pray that she will come back to all of us."

"But, Ethan, you're married to Gwen, how can you claim this little girl as yours with Theresa?"

"Pilar, there's a lot that happened tonight that I'm sure my mother can explain to you. Just know that my heart 100 percent belongs to Theresa, and for the rest of my life, I plan to spend everyday with her and Little Ethan and our daughter. That's a promise I refuse to break."

"Alright, Ethan, I understand." As Pilar and Ivy go to talk, Ethan makes his way to Theresa's room. Once in the room, Ethan sits with his little girl next to Theresa. "Honey, you have to wake up soon. There's someone special here that you have to meet."

Taking Theresa's finger, he slowly runs it down the baby's face. "This is our little girl, Theresa. And she needs her mommy. We both need you. You have to wake up, my love. You have to come back to us."

Holding his breath for any sign from Theresa, Ethan sighs when he doesn't see any improvement. Looking down again at his little girl, Ethan smiles. "Theresa, she looks just like you, you know. I always told you I wanted to have a lot of children that looked just like you, and now I have two. Little Ethan and this beautiful baby. I know Little Ethan is not biologically mine, but in my heart, he's my son."

Reaching for Theresa's hand, he holds it close to his heart. "My heart beats only for you, Theresa. You are my one true love, my soulmate, and my best friend. You are the mother of my children. And I hope soon, you'll become my wife, and spend the rest of your life with me. But you have to wake up, baby, you just have to."

**Theresa's Dream**

"God, please let me wake up…Ethan loves me! He loves me! God, please don't let me leave my family now…"

"What if I told you that you could still live, Theresa, would you want that chance?" A voice said suddenly.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. I just want to know if you really want to go back to Ethan and your family."

"Yes, more than anything! I want to be with Ethan and my children! My little girl doesn't deserve to be without a mommy."

"Theresa, in order for you to go back to your family and Ethan, you must promise something."

"Alright."

"You must promise that you will always be honest and truthful with Ethan. You must promise that from now on, you will think of others before yourself. You must believe that good will come out of everything."

"I promise. I'll do anything for Ethan and my children."

"Very well, then, you are free to go back to them."

Once the voice disappears, Theresa closes her eyes, and makes her wish to return to her family

**Present**

Hearing the monitors beat rapidly, Ethan looks up, and notices Theresa's heart rate coming back up.

"That's it, baby, come back to me. Come back to the people that love you."

Suddenly, Theresa's hand moves in Ethan's. "Ethan…" She mumbles softly.

**Coming Up**

Theresa wakes up!

**Please R/R**


	5. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

"That's it, Theresa, come back to me." Ethan says as he holds onto her hand. _God, thank you for bringing her back to me..please god, let everything between us work out, the way it was supposed to._

Opening her eyes slowly, Theresa looks up at the ceiling. "Mmm."

"Theresa?" Ethan whispers softly as she slowly turns her head. "Ethan.."

"I'm here, baby, I'm right here."

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You were stabbed, Theresa. Gwen stabbed you in the back. We didn't even see it coming, it happened so fast. I thought I lost you."

"Not….a…..chance…" Theresa says breathlessly. Taking a breath, Theresa slowly attempts to move her body, yet finds that she can't. "Ethan…I can't feel my legs…"

"Baby, you have to calm down, okay? Just take a few deep breaths. You were in surgery to repair the damage to your back..the doctor said that you would feel numb for a few days while your body attempts to heal."

"God, Ethan, why did this happen?"

"I don't know, honey, I don't know."

Confused, Theresa turns to him. "Ethan, why are you calling me honey? You're acting all nice to me..shouldn't you be with your wife?"

Taking a breath, Ethan looks at her. "The only place I want to be is with you and our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Realizing that Ethan is holding the baby in his arms, Theresa's eyes widen. "But, Ethan, how is she…?"

"It's alright, Theresa. Our little girl is going to make it. She was taken out of NICU earlier, and put into the regular nursery. She's going to make it, Theresa! Our little girl is going to make it."

Placing the baby slowly on Theresa's chest, Ethan holds his two women close. "Look at our baby, Theresa, she has your nose…she is so beautiful just like you.."

Running her hand slowly down the baby's face, Theresa looks up at Ethan. "Our daughter."

"Yes, Theresa, she is our daughter."

"I feel..I feel like this is all a dream."

"Well, if it is, then I'm right there dreaming with you."

"I'm so confused about all this, you know."

"I know. And, as soon as you're feeling better, we're going to talk. Really talk."

"Okay."

"Look at her, Theresa, she's our baby!" Ethan says excitingly.

"Our baby."

"Congratulations, daddy." Theresa whispers.

"Congratulations, mommy." Ethan says as he squeezes her hand lovingly.

**Coming Up**

Ethan begs Theresa to forgive him

E/T have a long talk

**Please R/R**


	6. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

After some time in the hospital room, Ethan takes his daughter into his arms. "I'm going to take her back to the nursery for a little bit, so you can rest, and we can talk, alright?"

"Alright, Ethan."

Watching Ethan leave with their daughter, Theresa sighs softly, as the memories of how she got here come back to her…

**Flashback**

_Oh my God, Gwen." Ivy said suddenly, her eyes popping out._

"_Gwen?" Theresa says as she begins to turn around, only to feel the scalpel dig into her skin"_

"_AHH!!!!" Theresa screamed as Ethan caught her in his arms. _

**End Flashback**

"God, this is all Gwen's fault. How could she have done this to me? Oh God, what if I can't walk ever again?"

"Baby, you can't panic this way." Ethan says as he runs into the hospital room, attempting to calm Theresa down."

"Ethan, she nearly killed me! How can you stay married to her! What are you thinking!"

Sighing, Ethan takes Theresa's hand in his. "Theresa, I'm no longer married to Gwen. I couldn't stay married to her, when my heart belongs to you. I started the divorce proceedings earlier this week. I only want to be with you, Theresa, only you."

"What, am I the first runner up, Ethan? You can't just go from one woman to the other!"

Ethan lowers his head, as he takes a deep breath before looking back up at Theresa. "I know that, Theresa. That's why I wanted to talk. I'm begging you to forgive me for all my stupidity over the years. I should have stuck by you no matter what happened, and I didn't. I'm the asshole, I realize that. But, I'm an asshole who is madly in love with you, and ONLY you. Don't you see, Theresa, you've been the only woman for me."

Feeling the tears seep from her eyes, Theresa sighs. "Is this really what you want, Ethan? Do you really want to be with me, even though we've had so much heartache through the years?"

"Yes, Theresa, I do. I want nothing more than for you to forgive me, and give me a second, and last, chance to make it up to you."

"I do forgive you, Ethan. And I think that if we really talk about everything, then we can begin our lives on a clean slate...together."

"Together. I like the sound of that."

"So do I, Ethan, so do I."

"Are you feeling up to talking?"

"Yes, Ethan. Come hell or high water, we have to talk to make sure that we're okay. I can't give you my heart again, just to have it break later."

"I understand, Theresa, and I fully agree. Let's talk."  
**  
Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa talk about the Past, the Present, and the Future

What will be the outcome of Gwen's trial?

**Please R/R**


	7. The past, the present and future

**The past, the present and future**

Ethan takes a deep breath as he holds Theresa's hand. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, Ethan, just please, let's talk about the past up to this point."

"Okay. I admit right now the biggest mistake I made was back during the time when I was choosing between you and Gwen to spend my life with, and chose Gwen. I picked her because she was pregnant with Sarah, and I had to do right by my child and her mother. When we lost Sarah, I knew it wasn't your fault, it was all mine. I shouldn't have come onto you the way I did, but somehow, I always loose my common sense around you." Taking a deep breath, Ethan stops Theresa from talking by placing his finger on her lips. "Please, let me just say what I need to say."

"Okay."

"Anyway, after we lost Sarah, I knew I had to put you in the back of my mind for good, but I couldn't. Everywhere I looked, your face was always there. When Gwen and I found out we had to go through surrogacy, I thought that things would finally turn out better, and then I could be able to give Gwen the child she longed for. When that failed the first time, I was heartbroken again. When Gwen told me she wanted to adopt Little Ethan, you have to believe me, Theresa, I was so against it because I knew how you would react. The only reason, besides the fact that I was going to give him back to you, that I agreed was so that Gwen and I could at least keep him from being shipped off to boarding school, as Rebecca had always told you she would do."

"I remember, Ethan."

"When Gwen and I found out you tricked our surrogate…I was mad at you, Theresa. I was so furious at you, yet I was so amazed at your determination. I realized how much you loved Little Ethan, and how you would stop at nothing to be with him. Believe me, I wanted to give him back to you so many times, I just couldn't because of Gwen and Rebecca."

"I remember the night you tricked me into sleeping with you. Looking back now, I realize that you did it because of your determination to get your son back. Of course, I was mad at the way you stooped to get Little Ethan back, but now, now I realize how you felt thinking you lost the baby. When we found out you were having twins, I was shocked. I didn't know who the mother of the babies was, or how to feel. I mean, I was having a baby with my wife…and yet, I was having a baby with the woman who always held my heart. I was so torn. When we had to do the procedure, I was so scared. Scared of losing you, scared that one of my children would die, and we not know who it was. When Gwen found out the truth, that the little girl was yours and mine, I never expected her to stab you the way she did. I realize now that ever since she took Little Ethan from you, a different side to her emerged. Now, I realize that I don't really know Gwen anymore. She's not the same woman she used to be. I still can't even believe the lengths she has gone to in order to get rid of you from her life. Theresa, you have to believe me when I tell you how truly sorry I am that this all happened. It should have been you and I all along, Theresa; we should have been the ones to be together and celebrating our daughter's birth." Looking down, Ethan slowly takes Theresa's hand in his. "I solemnly promise from now on to always trust in our love, and to never leave your side. I want to be with you and only you, Theresa."

Shifting slowly in bed, Theresa looks at Ethan. "Ethan, I'm just as much to blame in all this as you are. You always told me I was my own worst enemy, and it's true. I always plunge into something without thinking it through. I've always told you from the start that I never trusted what Gwen and Rebecca had in store for me. But then, I knew I couldn't give you up, because deep inside, ever since the night we made love on the beach, I knew that you were the only man for me. It was never about the Crane name, or the money, Ethan. It was about your heart. You were always such a kind, gentle man. When you chose Gwen over me, I was devastated. I wanted to let you see that we could have been together, and you would have still been a part of your child's life, but you didn't see things that way. You were always told to do the right thing, and in your mind, that was the right thing to stand by Gwen. At first, I wanted to leave you and Gwen alone and get on with my life. But then, I noticed how we always ended up in the same place, like in L.A. Then, when I started dating Fox, I saw the jealous side come out of you, and I thrived on that because I knew that you still had feelings for me, even though you wouldn't verbally admit them. In a way, as harsh as this is going to sound, I'm not sorry that I slept with you to get pregnant. That little girl is all I had left of you, and I wanted something of yours to hold onto for the rest of my life. Gwen stabbing me today made me see what I realized all along, that Gwen truly is not the person we all thought she was. It always amazed me how I saw one side to her, and you saw another."

"Well, now that I've seen all I need to see, I realize now what I have to do."

"Which is?"

Sighing, Ethan runs his hands through his hair, and then holds Theresa's hand. "I need to divorce Gwen. I can't be in a marriage with her, knowing what I know, and feeling how I feel. You're the only woman for me, Theresa, it's taken me to nearly loose you for me to wake up and realize that fact. All I want to know is if you love me, too?"

With tears in her eyes, Theresa caresses Ethan's cheek. "Do you even have to ask me that? Of course I love you. I always have. I would do everything over again if I had to just to prove to you that I never gave up on our love."

"Can you ever forgive me for all the hurt I've put you through?"

"Only if you can forgive me for everything I've done to you."

"You're forgiven, Theresa, you've always been forgiven."

Theresa stops short of smiling and looks closely at Ethan. "What is it, my love?"

"Ethan, do you still believe that I sent the tabloid the information on your paternity?"

Shaking his head, Ethan kisses Theresa's hand. "No. I should have known that all along and yet I was too stupid once again to realize what I already knew. I knew you would never stoop that low to send that information to the tabloid. I mean, what would you have gained from that? I still would have left you had it been true. Theresa, I don't blame you for that. I know that the person who did it is out there, and will soon be caught if I have anything to say about it."

Closing her eyes, Theresa sighs as Ethan cups her cheek. "Is this for real, Ethan? Are we really going to be together?" She whispers, feeling his breath near hers.

"Yes, my love, we are. I promise you from this day forward, we are going to live happily together with our children."

"Children?"

"Yes. Little Ethan, and our little girl, as well as any other children we'll be blessed with in the future."

"But we know Little Ethan isn't your son, Ethan."

"What if he was?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. We made love the night before our wedding, and then suddenly a few days later, you were with Julian, though that came out later that your wedding night never happened. Now that we know that, and since you found out you were pregnant, what if Little Ethan is really our firstborn?"

_Could it be? Is it even possible? _ Theresa thinks to herself. "If it's possible…you have to believe that I didn't know…I never knew…"

Caressing her cheek, Ethan smiles. "I know, baby. I know."

Feeling a tear run down her cheek, Theresa sighs. "This is a dream come true, Ethan. All I have ever wanted was to be with you forever."

"I promise you we'll be together forever and always, my love. I love you, Theresa, I love you so much. Together, we'll make it through anything." He says as he kisses her passionately.

**Coming Up**

Gwen's Trial

A Happy Future for E/T!

**Please R/R**


	8. Gwen's Trial

**Gwen's Trial**

Kissing Ethan slowly, Theresa smiles. "I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa."

Hearing the doctor come in with Pilar, Theresa looks up. "Mama."

"Oh, my little girl!" Pilar cries as she runs to Theresa's side. "Are you okay?"

Squeezing Ethan's hand, Theresa smiles, "yeah, mama, I'm going to be alright."

"Well, that's for sure, Theresa. According to the test results we ran on you, the surgery was a success, and we were able to remove the scalpel completely from you. I'm going to do some things now to see if you can feel your legs again, alright?"

Nodding, Theresa holds onto Ethan and Pilar's hands. "Okay."

Slowly running his hand up Theresa's right leg, the doctor looks at her. "Can you feel that?"

Staring at her leg, Theresa nods slowly, "a little."

"Okay, what about this?" The doctor asks as he pinches both her legs slowly.

"Yeah, I can feel that, I just can't feel like my legs can react quick enough."

"It's alright. It's an improvement that you can feel that, Theresa. I think after some therapy, you'll be able to walk again. For now, we can give you a wheelchair, and a walker, so you can take baby steps at home."

"Am I leaving soon?"

"Yes, you can be discharged in a few days."

"Thank god." Ethan says as he kisses the top of Theresa's head.

Once the doctor leaves, Theresa sighs in relief. "I'll be able to walk again."

"Yes, baby, you're going to walk again." Pilar says, as she kisses Theresa's cheek, and then leaves the room.

"You know, even if you couldn't walk, I'd still be with you because I love you."

Smiling, Theresa looks at Ethan, "And I love you."

After sharing a kiss, Theresa looks at Ethan. "What about Gwen, Ethan? Is she going to trial?"

Sighing, Ethan nods. "I believe so, I have yet to hear from the attorney's office, or my dad for that matter. I'll call him later."

"Okay."

"Get some rest, baby, and when you wake up, I'll bring our little girl here, and we can pick a name for her."

"Sounds like a plan." As Theresa closes her eyes, Ethan says a silent prayer of thanks that Theresa is still with him. Kissing her forehead slowly, Ethan makes his way out of her room.

"How is she, Ethan?"

"Getting better, mom. She's going to be okay."

"That's great. I heard from your dad. The trial is set for 2 weeks from today."

"God, I hope that Theresa will be up to testify."

"I'm sure she will be. Are you okay with this, Ethan?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Things are getting better for me. I'm with Theresa, and we have our beautiful children."

"Children?"

"It's possible that Little Ethan could be my son."

"How is that possible though?"

"Because Theresa and I made love on the beach at midnight of what was to be our wedding day. A few weeks later, we found out she was pregnant, but Eve thought it couldn't have been mine because of the timing. But, now that we know that Julian and Theresa never slept together, the chances are much greater.

"Are you going to find out?"

"Yes, I'm going to go get little Ethan and get him tested. It's the only way."

"Of course. I'll stay here with Theresa, if you want?"

"Yes, please."

While Ethan goes to get Little Ethan, Ivy slowly makes her way to Theresa's room.

"Ivy."

"Hello, Theresa."

"I'm not up to arguing with you right now."

"I know. I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to ask you for your forgiveness."

"What are you talking about?"

"Theresa, I see how much my son loves you. I've been a fool to think you've gone against him with the tabloid information. That's why I have always hated you, because I thought you sent that information."

"But, Ivy, I would never…"

"I know, dear, I know that now. Ethan loves you, Theresa, he loves you so much. All I want is for you to promise that you will make him happy."

"Of course, Ivy. I love your son, I would do anything for him."

"I know you would."

**A few weeks later, at Gwen's trial**

As Theresa is helped sitting down, she squeezes Ethan's hand as they watch Gwen walk into the courtroom.

"You'll pay, Theresa, you'll pay." She says as Ethan hugs Theresa closer to him. "Don't worry, baby, she won't come anywhere near you." Ethan whispers to Theresa.

"All Rise."

As the judge takes his seat, he looks out at the courtroom. "This is by far, the strangest case I have ever heard. Mrs. Winthrop, I understand you are confessing to stabbing Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Yes, your honor. I did it. I had to. She stole everything from me. She's a bitch who deserves to die!" Turning to Theresa, Gwen gets up and lunges for Theresa's throat. "You're going to die, you bitch, you're going to die!"

"Gwen, NO!" Ethan yells, as he grabs Gwen away before she can grab Theresa, who is pulled aside by Pilar.

"Let me go, Ethan! I'm going to kill that bitch for all she's done to me!" Gwen yells as she fights in Ethan's arms.

"Guards, take this woman away!" the Judge orders, slamming the gavel down to silence the court.

Once the guards have control of Gwen, she looks at Theresa again with an evil eye. "You will not be with Ethan, Theresa you won't!"

"Not if I have anything to say about that, Gwen!" Ethan yells.

"Order in the court! Guards, take Mrs. Winthrop away now! Mrs. Winthrop, I hereby sentence you to life in prison for attempted murder, and assault and battery, along with year long counseling sessions. This case is closed!" The judge slams his gavel again and the courtroom rises.

"It's over, baby, it's finally over." Ethan says as he hugs Theresa.

"Can we go home now, Ethan? Please.."

"Yes, baby, we're going home, where you belong."

**Coming Up**

E/T begin a fresh start

**Please R/R**


	9. A Fresh Start

**A Fresh Start**

On the way home from the trial, Ethan looks over at Theresa. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, Ethan. Things couldn't be better right now."

"I feel the same way. In fact, I have a way to make you even happier."

"How so?"

"Well, how would you like to bring our little girl home today?"

"Really, Ethan? I'd love to!"

Smiling, Ethan holds Theresa's hand in the car. "We can go get Little Ethan at your mom's house, bring him along with us, get our baby girl, and then go and do the DNA test to find out the truth, once and for all."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you feeling alright? You're not tired or anything, are you?"

"Nope, the therapy is helping along smoothly. My legs are going to be back in shape in no time."

"Well, I always did love your legs." Ethan grins as he runs his hand up Theresa's leg slowly.

"Hey, buddy, watch the road, not my legs!" Theresa says as she laughs.

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot!" Ethan grins thinking of how happy he is at the moment.

After picking up Little Ethan, the family makes its way to the hospital.

"Uncle Ethan, why are you with us?" Little Ethan asks from the back seat.

"Well, buddy, let's just say that we're all going to be a big family soon. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! I love you, Uncle Ethan. And I love you, mommy!"

Smiling, Theresa looks at Ethan, knowing that if Little Ethan is his son, he'll be ten times happier. "We love you too, baby, we love you too."

**At the Hospital**

As the three of them walk to the nursery to pick up Ethan and Theresa's daughter, Theresa shivers as she passes the NICU.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just remembering what happened here."

Ethan stopped walking to take Theresa in his arms. "Baby, it's over now. You and I are together, the way it should have always been. We're a family now. All of us."

"I know, Ethan, I know."

Kissing Theresa lightly, Ethan holds onto her and Little Ethan, as they make their way to the nursery. Once there, the nurse brings them to their baby girl. "Hi princess, mommy and daddy are here to take you home." Ethan says as he runs his finger down the little girl's arm.

"Is that my sister?" Little Ethan asks.

"Yes, honey, this is your little sister." Theresa says as she brings Little Ethan closer to the baby.

"Hi, baby. I'm your big brother! We're going to have so much fun playing together!" Little Ethan says to the baby, as Ethan and Theresa share a smile. After getting the baby dressed, Theresa holds her daughter in her arms. "My little girl. You don't know how much I love you."

"I'm sure she does, Theresa, I'm sure she does." Ethan says as he places a kiss on both his girls. As they say goodbye to the nurses in the nursery, Ethan and Theresa head to the elevator.

"We need to stop at the 5th floor." Ethan says as he reads the chart of the hospital layout, locating the DNA lab.

"Sounds like a plan."

As they come to the DNA lab, Theresa says a silent prayer_. "Dear God, please let Ethan be my son's father. Please."_

"Are you ready?" Ethan asks, as he holds the door open.

"As I'll ever be."

Walking into the lab, the three of them are directed to a room, where a cotton swab is done on Theresa, Ethan and Little Ethan. "The results should be here later on, we can give you a call then, Mr. Winthrop." The technician says.

"Sure, here is my cell number." After giving him the number, the family makes their way out.

"Uncle Ethan, why did that man check my mouth?" Little Ethan asks.

Stopping to slouch down to the little boy's level, Ethan smiles. "Well, honey, there's something we need to tell you."

"Okay?"

"You see, honey.." Theresa begins, "Uncle Ethan may actually be your daddy."

"My daddy?"

"Yeah, son. I may be your dad. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. I love you, daddy!" Little Ethan says as he jumps into Ethan's arms. _Dear God, let me be this little boy's father._ Ethan thinks to himself. "I love you too, sport, I love you too." He says as he looks up at Theresa and smiles as she mouths "I love you" to which he replies "I love you, too."

**Coming Up**

**  
**The DNA results are in

Ethan and Theresa begin their life with their children

**Please R/R**


	10. My True Family

**My True Family**

Once the family arrives to Theresa's house, they get the baby settled, and little Ethan runs to play with his toys, giving Theresa and Ethan a few moments to themselves.

They sit on the couch, cuddling, and sharing a few kisses. "What do you want to name our daughter, Ethan?"

Smiling, Ethan takes a strand of Theresa's hair, and tucks it behind her ear. "I was thinking of calling her Faith. Because it is fate that has always brought us together, and now that our daughter has brought us back together, I'm a firm believer in it."

"Well, it took you long enough to believe in it!" Theresa says, as the two share a laugh.

"Are you happy, Theresa?"

"I'm so happy, Ethan. This is my dream come true."

"Well, I have another dream to make happen for you." He says.

"What do you mean?"

Standing up, Ethan pulls a gift out of his back pocket. "See for yourself." He watches as Theresa opens the gift box.

Tearing the wrapping on the box, Theresa's eyes widen when she opens the lid to the jewelry box, and sees a beautiful diamond engagement ring staring back at her. "Ethan…this is my…"

"I know, baby." Ethan says smiling. "It's the engagement ring I first gave you all those years ago, when I proposed to you at Christmas mass. I thought it was only right to give it back to you tonight." Getting down on one knee, Ethan takes Theresa's hand in his own. "Theresa. You are my one true love. We have been through so many rough times, and so many good times, that it has made me realize we are as strong as ever. You are the only woman for me, and from here on, I want to spend my life with you and our children, forever. I love you, Theresa, will you marry me?"

Stunned, Theresa looks at Ethan, feeling the tears fall down her face. "Oh, Ethan, yes, of course, I'll marry you!"

Smiling, Ethan quickly puts the ring back on Theresa's finger. "I love you so much, Theresa."

"And I love you, Ethan." They share a kiss as they dream of their future.

Later on in the day, Theresa wakes up from taking a nap in Ethan's arms to the phone ringing. Answering it, Theresa prays it's from the lab. "Hello?"

"Yes, are you Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm calling from the Harmony Hospital DNA lab. We have the results of Mr. Winthrop's test."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, our tests indicate that Mr. Winthrop is indeed Ethan Martin's father. Do you have any questions?"

Sighing in relief, Theresa smiles. "None at all, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Hanging up the phone, Theresa wipes the tears from her eyes, and turns to Ethan, who is still sleeping on the couch.

_My god, thank you for giving me the family I always wanted._

Sitting next to him, Theresa runs a finger down the side of Ethan's face. "Daddy, wake up, your children are going to wake up soon, and I'm sure your son is going to want his daddy to play catch with him."

Waking up, Ethan looks at Theresa with a shocked expression on his face. "Did you just say my son?"

Nodding, Theresa looks at the only man she could ever love. "Yes, Ethan, I did. The lab just called. You are, without a doubt, Little Ethan's father!"

"Oh my God!" Ethan yells as he takes Theresa into his arms, and twirls her around the room. "Our children! They're really our children!" He says as he kisses her mouth.

"Yes, Ethan. Those beautiful kids in the next room are truly ours."

"Theresa, how do you do it? How is it that you can make my life so much better in a moment's time?"

"With a little love, a lot of luck, and fate."

"Fate. You were always right that fate would work out for us."

"I'm glad to see you finally agree with me." The two laugh, as Ethan brings her face close to his. "God, do you even know how much I love you, Theresa? You are my only love. I swear I fall more in love with you everyday."

Sighing, Theresa pulls Ethan closer to her. "And I love you, Ethan. With every breath I take, I love you more and more. You have made my life complete. Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you, Theresa. Thank you."

**The End**


End file.
